creaturesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Creatures Wiki
Creatures Wiki La version anglaise du Wiki que vous lisez actuellement. *'Adresse' : http://creatures.wikia.com *'Webmaster': (La liste des administrateurs) *'Contributeurs/Equipe' : Wikia:Creatures:GreenReaper est le plus grand contributeur et le motivateur du projet, mais plus d'une centaine de contributeurs ont fait plusieurs milliers de modifications ; N'importe qui (iy compris les contributeurs anonymes) peuvent faire une modification n'importe quand. *'En ligne depuis / jusqu'à' : 30 décembre 2004 / Maintenant Sommaire des contenus * Un historique complet * Informations biographiques sur les personnes et les sociétés de la Communauté Creatures incluant les employés de Millenium, Cyberlife, Creature Labs, Gameware * Description des sites de la communauté étendue de Creatures * Informations sur tous les jeux de la série Creatures, comprenant : :* Une liste complète des nombres class de C1 :* Des informations sur les COBs pour C1 et C2 ainsi que sur les agents de C3 et DS. :* Une liste (toujours en augmentation) des espèces. :* Des descriptions des divers mondes, extentions de mondes et métasalles :* Des détails sur la mécanique interne des jeux. Histoire du site * 1 septembre 2003 : Don propose ::Certains d'entre vous ont déjà entendu parlé de Wikipedia, l'encyclopédie libre en ligne qui maintenant a une nouvelle section sur Creatures. Je me demande si nous serons tous wikifiés ? '' * '''11 juillet 2004' : Laura a une idée qui mène au développement de l'Encyclopedia Creaturica, qui devrait arriver à la fin de l'année. * 28 décembre 2004 : Sgeo, sur JRChat, posa l'idée de la creation d'un Wiki sur Creatures * 30 décembre 2004 : Creatures Wiki est lancé * 10 février 2005 : Plus de 10 000 mots sont inscrits sur Creatures Wiki * 2 mars 2005 : Gameware fait mention de CreaturesWiki dans le blog du studio. * 28 mars 2005 : Creatures Wiki est cité dans le Wallstreet journal online * 28 avril 2005 : Steve Grand fait l'éloge de Cretures Wiki sur son blog. * 13 mai 2005 : La 10 000eme modification du Wiki est atteinte avec 1500 liens externes. * 21 aout 2005 : La 2000eme page est atteinte. Faits intéressants * Creatures Wiki a créé une nation sur Nation State appelée The dictatorship of Creatures Wiki. Les droits civils et l'économie y est très forts et il y a un peu de libertés politiques. * Le site a été demandé à Wikicity le 28 décembre 2004. Il fut accepté le lendemain, mais Sgeo était hors ligne toute la journée. Ce fût annoncé le 30 sur JRChat * Sgeo créa juste le wiki. GreenReaper a fait la majeur partie des articles ::Mais ça aurait été sympa si les autres en avaient fait plus. :-) GreenReaper '' * Sgeo demanda sur JRChat (le 28, après avoir fait la requète pour le Wiki) quel pourrait être le nom du site. Seulement, le nom ne fût jamais changé. Le nom était déjà Creatures Wiki quand Sgeo lança le site le 30. Noms suggérés : **'WikiCreatures''' (Sgeo) **'Wiki Creatures' (Sgeo) **'Wikicreatures' (Sgeo) **'Wikitures' (Wikia:Creatures:JacketFan) **'CWiki' (JacketFan) (pronounced "quicky") - rejected due to possible confusion with http://www.creatureworld.net, although it has had some use in Wikia:Creatures:Sine **'Crea-Wi' (JacketFan) **'Kiwi' (Wikia:Creatures:flip8) A lot of people seemed to be in favor of this one... **'KriWi' (Wikia:Creatures:LilWashu) **'The Creatures Wiki, So-Named Because None of the Other Names Worked' (JacketFan) **'Borrovan' (LilWashu) **'Fart Nugget' (JacketFan) **'Creatures computer game series' (Wikia:Creatures:Meer) **'Creatures Series' (Meer) **'W-CAS' (LilWashu) Stood for Wiki Creatures A-life Series **'Wikreatures' (LilWashu) **'Boring Named Creatures Wiki Because Sgeo Wouldn't Accept Any Clever Names' (JacketFan) (note: Sgeo didn't seem to like any of the suggested names, causing this one...) **'The Creatures Encyclopaedia' (GreenReaper) **'Creaturepedia' (Sgeo) **'CeePee' (GreenReaper) Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Sites